Haunted
by L. Jane Langner
Summary: Pony falls ill, but no doctor can seem to figure out the problem. Soon they find out this isn't something medicine or surgery can fix. The gang tries all they can to defeat this invisible force taking over the youngest member.
1. Chapter 1

It started off as an ordinary day. Pony woke up, ate breakfast, and went to school. He has felt fine until science class came along. It was his third class and after that he had lunch. He didn't eat though, he felt rather sick. Throughout the rest of the day he felt worse. He figured walking home in the fresh air would help, but it didn't. The second he got home, he rushed to the bathroom to try to vomit anything, but nothing came out.

"Probably the flu," Pony mumbled to himself. He got himself a glass a water and put some soup on the stove. It wouldn't be good to get sick now when track was starting soon. Pony sat on the couch with his soup and water when Soda walked in.

"Hey Pony, what are you doing?" Soda asked kicking off his shoes across the living room.

"I don't feel too good," Pony said sipping some soup.

Soda placed a hand on Pony's cheek, "Wow you are freezing." Soda picked up a blanket off the floor and wrapped Pony in it. "I can't even tell if you have a fever you're so cold. You will have to take a hot bath when you're done eating."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"When did you start feeling sick?" Soda asked.

"Before lunch, I was in science class and..." Pony trailed off.

"What?" Soda asked, "What's wrong?"

"I think..." Pony began, "I think I know what happened."

"What's that?" Soda asked walking in the kitchen, "I wonder if we have any cold medicine in the cabinet."

"Well we were doing experiments, and I was being curious with all the mixes and trying things out on my own," Pony explained.

"Yeah?" Soda asked walking back in and sitting in the armchair, "No medicine buddy, Darry will have to go to the store later. So was it anything dangerous?"

"No," Pony shook his head, "I don't know, maybe I whiffed something too much and am just feeling off. I thought the fresh air would help when I walked home, but it didn't really."

"Just sleep it off tonight and I'm sure you will be fine in the morning," Soda said.

Darry walked in to the smell of chicken and potatoes. He peered into the kitchen, surprised that it smelled so nice with Soda cooking. "Hey," Darry greeted, "You're cooking?"

Soda nodded, "Just getting dinner ready as soon as I can."

"Why?" Darry asked, "Where's Pony?"

"He's taking a hot bath. He doesn't feel well, so I made dinner so he could eat and go to bed. Speaking of Pony, you need to go to the store and get some medicine. We are out."

"Is it that bad?" Darry asked.

Soda shrugged, "I don't know, it was kind of weird. He didn't have a fever, I think anyway. He was just freezing cold. So I had him go take a hot bath. But I've gone to check on him twice now and when the water got cooler, he would be freezing again so I changed out the water."

Darry went to the cabinet, "I'm going to check his temperature."

Upstairs, Darry knocked on the bathroom door and walked in. Pony was in his trunks in a water filled tub. He held his legs close to him and his face looked pale. "Hey buddy, how are you feeling?"

"Not good."

"Let me check your temperature," Darry said placing the thermometer in Pony's mouth. He placed his hand on Pony's cheek and forehead, "Wow you are cold." When the thermometer beeped, Darry removed it and read it. He just stared at it though.

"What does it say?" Pony asked.

"It says ninety-six," Darry said tapping at it.

"Is that bad?" Pony asked.

Darry just shrugged and shook his head, "This thing is old, why don't you get out and get into some winter clothes to keep you warm."

He left the bathroom and went downstairs back to the kitchen.

"Fever?" Soda asked.

"It said ninety-six," Darry said placing the thermometer back in the cabinet.

"Ninety-six?" Soda repeated, "That's rather low ain't it?"

Darry nodded, "I think that thing's old. If he feels this bad tomorrow I'll take him to the doctor."

"No, I have the day off, I can take him," Soda offered.

"Well," Darry said, "Alright you take him." Darry peered in the living room as Pony placed himself on the couch. He laid down and hugged himself with his legs bent. Pony was wearing one of Darry's oversized sweaters with a pair of his own sweats. "Pony," Darry said walking in, "Why don't you wear one of your sweaters so it's closer to your skin to keep you warm."

"No, I'm okay," Pony said. Darry nodded and went upstairs. He grabbed a pillow and blanket and covered Pony on the couch.

In the middle of the night, Soda awoke and needed some water. He went downstairs and quietly walked past the couch where Pony slept and wandered into the kitchen. After getting himself some water, he curiously felt Pony's face. It was still ice cold. Soda shook his head. He was getting frustrated over this chill Pony was having. Soda took the blanket off he already had. He was going to bring the comforter down from the bed for his little brother.

Looking down, Soda noticed something. His little brother seemed...thicker. Soda pressed slightly on Darry's sweater. "What the hell?" Soda said to himself. He peered inside the sweater. Pony was wearing a second sweater under Darry's oversized sweater. Soda couldn't believe it. How was Pony not sweating to death? Soda looked around the living room. None of the windows were open. He couldn't decide whether to remove one of the sweaters or not.

Soda went upstairs and brought Darry down. "What's wrong?"

"Look," Soda said pulling the sweater a little, "He put on another sweater. He still had this blanket on too. He's still freezing to the touch. There isn't any sweat on him or anything."

Darry scratched his head, "Okay, early in the morning, you are taking him straight to the doctors. This isn't right at all."

Soda nodded, "Are you sure you don't want to take him to the hospital now?"

"No, he's sleeping at least, and I'd rather him get as much rest as he can. Who knows, maybe that will help," Darry said.

"I was going to switch this blanket for the comforter on our bed," Soda said, "Do you think I should?"

Darry sighed, "I really don't want to risk overheating him, so no. Let's just get back to bed."

The older brothers went back to their beds. Neither of them were getting any sleep though. They both worried about Pony deeply, unsure of what was going on or how to help. Every hour or so, Darry would sneak down to feel Pony, and each time he was freezing to the touch. Darry almost believed he was getting colder each time. He wish he could take Pony to the doctor's, but if something serious was wrong, he couldn't miss a day of work. He prayed the rest of the night hoping for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Darry arrived home from work earlier than usual. He got his work done as soon as he could to get home to his little brother. It was on his mind all day and he wondered what the doctor had to say. At home, Soda was in the kitchen heating up more soup.

"Hey," he greeted, "How was the doctor?"

Soda shrugged, "He didn't know what was really wrong. Just said keep him warm until his temperature is better."

"What was it at the doctor's?"

"Ninety-six," Soda said pouring the soup in a bowl, "Doctor didn't worry too much though. He said it's only two degrees below normal, so to keep warming him up."

"Where is he now?"

"Bath tub. You realize I change that water a lot more than I should have to. It seems to get cold way too quick, but I don't know that might just be me," Soda commented. Darry left the kitchen and went upstairs to check on his brother. He walked into the bathroom and saw Pony in the same position as the day before.

"How are you feeling?"

"Cold," Pony said. Darry leaned down and felt the water. He immediately removed his hand.

"That is freezing. Pony come out of there," Darry said. He grabbed Pony by his arms and helped him out. "Go put some warm clothes on. Do you need help?"

"No," Pony said as Darry wrapped a towel around him, "I'll be okay."

"Alright, Soda has soup ready for you downstairs." When Ponyboy left the bathroom, Darry leaned back over to pull the bath tub plug. He was shocked to feel that the water was suddenly warm, at a decent temperature. "Huh," Darry said to himself feeling all around the water, "That's...kind of odd." He pulled the plug and let the situation go.

Before Darry got downstairs, Soda met him at the top of the stairs. "There is something else I haven't told you yet. I brought it up to the doctor, it didn't turn in to anything, but I'll tell you anyway."

"What is it?" Darry asked.

"Pony was messing with some mixings and chemicals in his science class yesterday, he was whiffing at them and everything. He told the doctor what was mixed and everything, but the doctor said that has nothing to do with his symptoms," Soda explained.

Darry slowly nodded. "Do you think we should let him sleep in the bed tonight and you take the couch? Or I'll even take the couch."

Soda shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me. Let's ask him, see what he's comfortable doing."

The brothers began going down the stairs. "Has he thrown up or anything?" Darry asked.

Soda shook his head, "No, he isn't congested or have a sore throat. He's just cold."

"It just seems odd," Darry said, "Doesn't it?"

Soda shrugged as they walked into the living room. Pony was wrapped in a blanket in Darry's sweater again. Darry sat on the couch next to him wrapping his arms around his little brother. Soda took a seat in the armchair. The three brothers sat in silence watching cartoons on the television when Steve Randle and Two-Bit Mathews walked in.

"Hello Curtis family!" Two-Bit belted.

"Hey, hey, hey," Darry said, "Calm down there boys."

"What's wrong with him?" Two-Bit asked.

"Sick," Soda said.

"We don't really know what's wrong, but he's definitely sick," Darry said.

"Well then why don't you come out with us Soda," Steve offered.

Soda shrugged, "I don't know. I should probably help out here."

"You brought him to the doctors Soda, you helped enough. I'll get Pony ready for bed." Soda looked at his little brother. He had a gaunt look on his face. He was pale, his eyes were dark, and he just had this blank stare.

"Alright," Soda said, "I won't be gone long." The three boys walked out of the household into the warm night breeze.

"He looks really off," Two-Bit commented.

"Yeah he does, what's up with him?" Steve asked.

Soda shrugged, "We really don't know. He doesn't have a cold or anything like that. He is just freezing. His skin feels so cold and nothing we do seems to warm him up."

"Well," Two-Bit began unsure of what to say, "Let's go out for some fun. Get your mind off everything."

"Sounds good."

After awhile of watching TV, Darry began cleaning the kitchen. He got the dishes washed, the table cleaned off and everything wiped up. He moved upstairs and washed out the tub and sink. He vacuumed upstairs and the living room. Darry spent a lot of time cleaning to kill off any viruses hurting his brother. After getting as much of the house as clean as possible, Darry took out the thermometer and placed it in Pony's mouth. He looked exhausted. He would have to go to sleep after this one last thing. At the beep, Darry removed it.

"This can't be right," Darry mumbled.

"What?" Pony asked quietly.

"Ninety-five," Darry sighed walking back into the kitchen. Darry turned up the heater in the house.

"Darry," Pony said watching his brother, "It's too expensive to use the heater."

"I don't care, there is something really wrong and I'll do whatever to fix it," Darry said.

"But..."

"No buts," Darry said, "Now where are you comfortable sleeping? In bed or the couch?"

Pony yawned, "I really don't want to move. I just want to stay here."

Darry nodded, "I'll turn off the TV so you can sleep then."

"No," Pony said, "It helps to fall asleep to sound."

"Alright," Darry said taking a seat in the armchair, "I'll wait until you fall asleep then."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was rather terrifying to Darry. He made his way downstairs, but didn't find Ponyboy on the couch. He wasn't in the bedroom with Soda either. He wasn't in the upstairs or the downstairs bathroom. Darry nearly went into panic. "Pony!" he called out throughout the house, but there was no answer. Darry approached the kitchen and peered out the backdoor. His little brother was standing in the backyard, just standing there staring out. He was in the middle of the backyard with his back towards the house. He wore no shirt, and only a pair of sweats. Darry tried looking for what could be outside to stare at, but saw nothing. There couldn't have been a sunrise with the clouds everywhere. Darry rushed outside and grabbed Pony by the shoulders.

"Ponyboy are you crazy!" Pony continued to stare. Darry wanted to let go of his brother from how cold he was, but he needed to get Pony inside. "Pony come on, let's get inside now." Pony wouldn't move. His skin was practically purple and Darry knew he may just have to drag Pony inside. Who knows how long he had been standing in that.

"Pony!" Darry barked one last time to get his attention. This time Pony turned and looked at Darry, then looked at his surroundings.

"What…" Pony began, "What am I doing out here?" Darry's stomach churned when Pony asked that. He didn't know how or why he was out there in the cold weather. His expression made Darry even more upset with how confused he was.

"I found you out here Pony," Darry said, "Come on your freezing, let's get inside." The brothers walked inside and Darry immediately covered Pony with a blanket. "Sit on the couch; I'm going to fill the tub. Where did you put your shirt and sweaters?"

Pony looked around confusion filling his face even more, "I'm…I'm not sure…" Darry shook it off and just went upstairs to fill the bathtub. He was confused just as much as his little brother. Pony didn't seem to remember going outside and he didn't know where his clothes were.

His second question was soon answered as he entered the bathroom. The bathtub was filled completely with water. Pony's shirt, sweater, and Darry's sweater were all soaking in the tub. "Oh my god," Darry mumbled. He had no idea what to think of this.

"Morning Darry," Soda said walking in the bathroom, "How's…what happened?"

"I have no idea," Darry answered, "Go throw these in the washing machine. I have to fill the bath for Pony."

"Is he still cold?" Soda asked.

"I found him outside this morning, but he doesn't remember going out there," Darry replied.

"That's…weird. Maybe he slept walk," Soda exclaimed picking up the wet clothes and bringing downstairs.

Darry followed Soda downstairs as he replied, "I guess that's a possibility." Darry brought Pony upstairs once the bathtub was filled with hot water.

"I didn't do that to the clothes, I swear," Pony said shivering under the blanket, "At least not on purpose. If I did do it sleepwalking I'm sorry."

"I know, its okay," Darry said helping his little brother into the water. Curiously Darry waited a few minutes while Pony sat in the tub.

"What?" Pony asked.

"Just going to check something," Darry said. He waited another moment before bending over to feel the bath water. It was ice cold. "That is so bizarre," Darry commented.

"What is?" Pony asked looking around the water.

"The water turns so cold so fast. No matter how hot I make it before you get in. Don't you notice the temperature change suddenly?"

Pony looked up at his older brother with sunken eyes, "No, it feels cold right away and just stays cold."

"Really?" Darry asked feeling his heart sink. There was something seriously wrong with his little brother.

"What does that mean? What does all of this mean?" Pony asked.

Darry just shook his head, "I don't know Pony, I really don't know." He stood up and walked out of the bathroom. "I'll be right back." Darry found Soda waiting outside the bathroom.

"Is it true? What I just heard?" Soda asked.

Darry nodded, "I just don't get it. It can't be the water. It just doesn't happen that way."

Soda nearly shook. He was scared for his little brother. He didn't know what to do to help Ponyboy. "What do we do now?"

"I…I don't know," Darry replied, "Just give it some time I suppose and see what happens."


	4. Chapter 4

"Why don't you guys take him back to the doctors?" Two-Bit asked.

"Well it's not like anything has changed. He's still freezing and feeling sick. The sleepwalking thing though was just really freaky," Soda commented. Soda had joined Steve, Two-Bit, and Dally for a drive around town. They had nothing planned, but were looking for some fun and distraction. Johnny had stayed back to give Ponyboy some company.

"So he put his clothes in a bathtub full of water and then stood outside?" Dally asked.

"Yeah, Darry found him standing out there yesterday morning," Soda said rubbing his eyes, "I didn't sleep at all, because I wanted to catch him in case he slept walk again. I have no idea what he could have been dreaming about that caused it."

"It doesn't have to be something he dreamt about," Two-Bit said, "It just happens. My little sister slept walk once, but what she did had nothing to do with what she remembered dreaming about."

"Okay, but the tub thing is still really weird," Soda said, "Darry's right okay? Water does not just change that fast. He tried giving Pony a bath last night and I stuck my hand in and as soon as Pony stepped in the heat just went away. It scared me so bad. I swear he is always blue or purple or pale now."

"Can't the doctors put him in the hospital or something?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, they've got to have something to help with body heat," Two-Bit added in.

Soda shrugged, "Darry wants to give it time and see if anything changes."

"Alright, let's go to the dingo. Enough of this talk, we came out for fun, so let's do it," Dally said.

Back at the house, Johnny and Pony sat in the living room watching TV. Darry was upstairs making phone call after phone call to try and figure out something new to do. What they were doing now wasn't enough. Pony and Johnny could hear him talking to the family doctor, getting advice from a nurse at the hospital, and even family members.

"Here you go," Johnny said handing Ponyboy a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks," Pony said attempting to let his hands soak in the heat, but it felt as though his body was rejecting the heat. He began sipping his hot chocolate slowly. Expecting a slight burn on the tip of his tongue, Pony was shocked to find it tasting closer to chocolate milk. "God this is driving me nuts," he exclaimed setting his cup down and rubbing at his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked.

"The hot chocolate doesn't even taste hot. It's like my body is rejecting any source of heat," Pony said pulling the blankets tighter around him.

"That is crazy. It's so hot in this house, I don't understand why you're so cold," Johnny said.

"Darry keeps turning up the heat slightly to try to help, but no matter what we do I stay cold."

"I can tell, your face looks so white and purple," Johnny said concerned for his best friend.

"I feel bad," Pony admitted, "He's wasting money to turn up the heat."

"It's for good reason though," Johnny assured him.

The four boys arrived back late. The house was dark and quiet and they walked in slowly. Johnny was in the armchair fast asleep, but no sign of Ponyboy. "Maybe he went to sleep in his bed," Soda said.

"I'll check the kitchen and backyard just in case he slept walk again," Two-Bit said. Dally followed Two-Bit into the kitchen while Steve went upstairs with Soda.

Two-Bit flicked on the kitchen lights while Dally opened the backdoor. "He ain't there," Dally said.

Soda and Steve didn't see Pony in his bed. "Oh no," Soda said.

"Don't freak yet, check Darry's room," Steve said. They made their way down the hall and peered in Darry's room. "What the hell," Steve exclaimed.

"What? What's going on?" Soda asked moving Steve aside. The boys stopped and stared into Darry's room. Darry was asleep, but Pony was standing right next to Darry's bed looking down at him. He was just staring at his older brother in a t-shirt and boxers.

"Guys, he ain't down there," Two-Bit said. He made his way next to Steve and Soda with Dally.

"What the hell is he doing?" Dally whispered as he got a better look. Soda rushed into the bedroom and grabbed Pony.

"Pony? Are you okay? Do you need something?" Soda asked. There was no response. Fear rose in Soda and the rest of the gang. "Pony? Come on snap out of it. What's wrong?"

Darry stirred in bed and slowly sat up as he saw everyone at the doorway, "What's going on?"

"We found Pony standing and staring down at you," Steve responded. Darry looked over at Soda trying to wake Pony up.

"We think he was sleepwalking again," Two-Bit said.

Darry took Soda's spot and shook his little brother, "Wake up Ponyboy. Come on buddy wake up."

Soda rubbed his hands together, "God he is cold."

"How?" Dally asked, "I'm almost sweating in this house."

"Pony, come on wake up Pony," Darry said rubbing his little brothers arms. Before anyone could make another move, Pony jerked forward and vomited on the floor just missing Darry.

"Oh god..." Two-Bit said. Pony was looking at the pile of puke on the floor, then looked up at Darry.

"What..." Pony said near tears, "What happened...Did I do that?"

"It's okay," Darry said, "Soda go get something to clean this up." Darry lifted his little brother and carried him to the bathroom. "Are you going to get sick anymore?"

Pony shook his head, "I don't think so." Soda walked back into Darry's bedroom and got on his knees to clean the mess. Steve and Dally walked in the bedroom as Two-Bit joined Darry in the bathroom.

"God what is going on with him?" Steve asked trying to keep himself calm.

Soda sighed, "I have no idea, but I'm scared."

Steve nodded and slowly admitted, "Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Steve, Soda and Two-Bit were going to a drag race Tim Sheppard invited them to. Tim didn't know about Ponyboy's condition, but the others knew it would probably be good for Soda to go do something exciting. He felt bad that it would be the second night he was going out instead of staying home, but Darry didn't mind. He was already worrying about his little brother's illness, he didn't need to worry about his other little brother being edgy about it. Steve had picked up Soda to go out for lunch and hang out for the day as an additional distraction. It wasn't working too well though as Soda gave little attention to his best friend.

"Soda? Soda, hello? Soda!" Soda jumped while staring out the window. Steve had been calling at him for awhile.

"Huh? What?" Soda asked from the passenger seat of Steve's car.

"Are you listening?" Steve asked driving, slightly irritated.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Soda asked rubbing his eyes. It was the early afternoon and Soda was already exhausted from the day, he had gotten no sleep last night.

"I was asking where we were going for lunch before going to get Two-Bit for the drag race tonight," Steve repeated, "What is on your mind? You have been distracted this whole time." Steve almost regretted asking. If anything creepy happened to the kid again, he was almost considering not going near the Curtis house for awhile. There was something wrong going on with him.

Soda just shook his head, "Steve, it's getting worse."

"What? Pony? What happened after we left?" Steve asked. He felt a shiver go through his spine. What could have possibly happened last night that was worse? The whole gang was spooked what they had saw last night. He was staring down at Darry with the blankest expression. Steve barely slept last night at the thought of it. Now that Soda mentioned it getting worse, Steve was grateful he hadn't spent the night.

"Well I woke up and went downstairs to check on Pony. He wasn't on the couch, and the downstairs bathroom light was on and the door shut. I knocked, no answer, so I just walked in. Pony was standing there staring into the mirrror. I figured he was sleep walking, still spooked though," Soda explained. Steve could tell there was more to it. As freaky as the sleep walking was alone, there was something adding to it every time Pony did it.

"Did you wake him up?" Steve asked, unsure if he wanted to hear anymore of this. He felt goosebumps arise on his skin as he waited for the worst part.

"I did, it didn't take much. I poked him and he woke up. He was confused as usual. I asked him if he got sick, he said no. But...I don't know how to explain this. I'm not sure how to even describe what happened next," Soda said looking at Steve with a serious tone.

Steve was concerned at Soda's look, "What happened? What did he do?"

"I...I might have just been really tired and seeing things, but when Pony began to walk out of the bathroom...I swear to god his reflection stayed there."

Steve's mouth dropped open, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Like Pony moved, but Pony in the mirror didn't. For a split three or four seconds it stayed there and then moved," Soda explained.

"Are...you sure?" Steve asked trying to picture it, "Three to four seconds is kind of long."

"Maybe a second, I don't know Steve! Like I said," Soda said rubbing his eyes, "I may have been too tired and was just seeing things, but it sure kept me up all damn night."

"Did you tell Darry?" Steve said attempting to control his grip on the wheel.

"No," Soda said, "I didn't wake him or anything. I am still questioning if I really saw that."

Steve thought for a moment, and did a sudden u-turn.

"Where are we going?" Soda asked clutching onto the door.

"We are going to check this shit out," Steve announced heading back to the house.


	6. Chapter 6

At the house, Steve and Soda walked in.

Darry was in the kitchen and walked out immediately, "What are you guys doing here? Doesn't matter. I need to run to the store now, so can you please just stay here before you go out and do anything?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Soda said, "Go do what you need to."

"Thanks guys," Darry said, "Pony's in his bed." He was out the door fast. Soda wasn't surprised though. They had ran out of medicine and soothing food fast.

"So do you want to tell me what you're thinking of doing yet?" Soda asked.

"You have to admit this is too...too odd," Steve said.

"Well yeah," Soda agreed.

"I want to see if this mirror thing is for real."

Soda sighed, "Steve, let's let him sleep."

"But Soda, Darry will be back in microseconds with how protective he is, so this might be our only..."

"Darry! Soda!" Suddenly screaming was heard from upstairs. Bloody murder screaming. Soda and Steve were upstairs in a flash. Soda turned the knob, but something was pushing the door against him. "What the..."

"Darry!" Pony screamed with cries muffled in.

"Pony! I can't get in," Soda said pushing the door with all his strength, "Steve, help me!"

Steve began pushing all his weight onto the door.

"Soda please hurry!" Pony cried. He sounded like he could throw up or pass out from how hard he was crying. Soda's heart ached. He wanted to help his little brother. His brother was just in his reach, but he couldn't get to him. What was going on in that room? It wasn't locked. The door handle was turning just fine. The door even moved inwards, but barely before something pushed it back. "Soda!" Pony cried at the top of his lungs.

"Damnit!" Soda said in a panic, "Steve, what should we do? What do I do!"

Steve backed up, "I'm going to go get a screwdriver. We will just take the hinges off." Steve ran halfway down the stairs and jumped the other half. Soda continued to push.

"Steve's going to get tools Pony! Hold on!" No answer. "Pony? Are you okay?" Still no answer. Soda turned the door handle again and it opened without a struggle. With shaky hands, Soda pushed the door all the way and stepped inside. Pony was hugging his knees with his face buried. He was completely still. "Ponyboy? Are you okay?" Soda slowly approached his little brother. Steps were heard coming up the stairs and Steve stopped at the bedroom door.

"Soda?"

Soda continued to walk towards the bed.

"Soda, what are you doing?"

"Pony?" Soda asked. He placed a hand on Pony's shoulder and shook him gently. Steve approached the bed and stood next to Soda waiting for a reaction. Both boys were so fixed on Pony that when a lamp fell from the desk onto the floor, they jumped and screamed. Pony's head suddenly shot up. "What? What happened?" The boys looked between the floor and Pony. Steve walked over to inspect the lamp while Soda pulled Pony against him to comfort.

"Will you two just slow down," Darry said. Steve and Soda were in the kitchen trying to explain to Darry what happened.

"There is no way that lamp fell just because," Steve said, "That lamp was pushed by something!"

"Pony didn't even hear me until that lamp fell, but just a minute before he was screaming his head off!" Soda said.

Darry stopped the two boys and went upstairs to talk to Pony. Pony was drawing in a notebook. "Hey bud," Darry said shutting the bedroom door. He sat on the bed and observed his brother. Still pale and having a gaunt look on his face. He seemed to be getting thinner. "Want to talk about what happened today?"

"I don't remember," Pony immediately responded.

"Soda and Steve couldn't get in the room. Was something in front of the door?"

"I don't remember," Pony repeated.

Darry sighed. He could tell Pony was getting impatient. "What about the lamp?"

Pony nearly yelled, "I said I don't remember."

Darry was slightly shocked. Pony yelled at times, but all of these happenings were just leaving him too stunned to react.

"Just go," Pony said never taking his eyes off his drawing. Darry got up and left.

Back down in the kitchen, Soda and Steve waited for a report. "He's tired and getting irritated. He says he doesn't remember anything."

"But..." Steve began.

"No buts," Darry interrupted, "Guys, go to the drag race alright? He's in a bad mood and I don't blame him. I'll talk to him later. You guys just go out tonight."

Soda shrugged, "Alright fine."


	7. Chapter 7

Steve walked up to Soda. He had won the race he put himself in last minute. It sure felt good to get the adrenaline running. He knew it was definitely something Steve needed after his freak out earlier.

"You so got lucky," Two-Bit commented, "So damn lucky."

"It's called skill my friend," Steve laughed.

"Yeah, the very close lucky type skill," Two-Bit said.

Steve was nearly jumping up and down, "Either way, I had this need for speed!"

Soda watched his best friend's excitement. He was good at pushing things in the back of his mind and ignoring it temporarily. Soda wasn't. He thought about getting himself in a race. Maybe it would help. He knew it would help. He knew as soon as he started racing, he would be in a different world for the night.

"Alright I'm in now," Soda said.

"Alright," Steve smiled, "Go for it. Just remember though, I am the master." Soda laughed as he headed for the track. It felt good to laugh, especially since it was a real one.

Back at the house, Darry sat in the living room with the TV on. He wasn't paying attention at all to what was on. He sat there in deep thought. Everything was out of control. The family was left with more questions than answers. The only answer they really had was that something was terribly wrong with Ponyboy. He wasn't just sick, physically at least. Darry only sensed a mental problem too. So should he call a therapist? Psychologist? Darry had no idea who to turn to.

Squeaking began to emerge on the stairs, and Darry turned. Pony was slowly walking down the stairs. At the bottom, Darry could see how pale his body was. Immediately, he took a blanket and wrapped Pony.

"Pony, you have to stay warm. You're too cold and going to make this worse," Darry said leading him to the couch, "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

Pony shook his head. "I didn't want to be upstairs by myself. Where's Soda?"

Darry took a seat on the couch and let Pony lay on his lap, "At a drag race. I thought it would be good for him and the guys to go for some fun."

Pony nodded.

"They are creeped out by everything happening you know?"

Pony nodded again.

"You want to talk about what's been happening? What you're feeling with all these strange happenings?" Darry asked rubbing his back.

"I don't know," Pony said quietly, "I don't even recall most of the things you guys say that happened. I don't know what's going on."

Darry nodded to himself, deciding to leave it at that. He leaned his head against the wall hoping Pony would fall asleep on his lap.

It was late as Soda walked up to the house. The others made their way home, not really wanting to be around if anything happens. Soda couldn't blame them. It did help to do some racing though. He was still smiling as he walked inside. On the couch Darry was fast asleep, probably waiting for him to get home. Soda walked over and shook his older brother.

"Darry...hey Dar, I'm home," Soda whispered. Darry jolted awake.

"Oh Soda, you're home," Darry said looking down, "Did you take Pony upstairs?"

Soda looked confused, "No, you were the only one on the couch when I walked in."

Darry was up in a second and turned on the lamp, "Pony fell asleep on my lap. Where is he?"

"Darry, just relax. I haven't been upstairs yet, let's look in the room." The older brothers slowly walked upstairs not wanting to wake Ponyboy. At the boy's bedroom, the door was wide open. Turning on the light, the bed was empty. Darry hurried to his bedroom and found the same result.

"Damnit!" Darry yelled running back downstairs. Soda tried to stay calm and logical. He checked the upstairs bathroom. Nothing. He checked every room downstairs. Nothing. The backyard. Nothing. "I'm going to drive around. Stay here," Darry said already out the door. Soda didn't bother following him. He sat on the couch in shock. Before he could get his mind straight, a slight scratch-like noise came from the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

Soda didn't know whether to get up or stay in his spot. Was he hearing things or was a rat making it's way from under the table? Soda just stared at the wall across the living room waiting. He only heard it once, so it was probably his imagination from all the stress. Now he wished he had gone with Darry. There's no point in him staying here if Pony...or the other Pony, as Soda would now call it...is running off doing who knows what. Soda shook his head. He didn't even want to think about what Pony could be doing if he could cause a little destruction in their bedroom.

"I'm going to see a therapist after this," Soda told himself getting up from the couch, "And after they hear this I'll get put in a small plush room and never see or hear anything weird again. I'll die in a soft room." Soda walking into the kitchen and grabbed a glass. He walked over to the sink and began filling the cup with water to calm himself down.

That scratching noise. It sounded like someone was scratching at wood or something. It made Soda jump and quickly shut off the faucet. Listening carefully, it sounded close. Really close.

His heart began racing as the noise continued. Walking slowly, he half expected something to grab him and pull him into a parallel universe.

"That's how I'll die actually," Soda told himself, "In a parallel universe. Damn."

At the back door, it almost sounded like there was scratching at the door. His hand was placed on the doorknob. "Please be a kitty, please be a kitty, oh for god's sake please be a kitty," Soda said with his eyes half shut. At last he swung the door open and saw nothing. The scratching stopped as soon as he opened the door.

He stepped outside to look. Maybe it was a cat, and him opening the door spooked it. With that thought, Soda sighed in relief. "I am seriously going crazy."

The wind began to pick up and Soda felt a few rain drops. He made his way inside hoping a storm wouldn't start until Pony and Darry were home. Soda walked into the living room and switched the television on. Flipping to the news, the weather man was predicting light rain and light winds. Nothing to worry about, Soda thought. Just as he turned off the television, lightning flashed through the windows. "Why do I ever trust the weather man?" Soda asked tossing the remote on the couch, "He makes money by looking up at the sky and reporting what he saw. I could fucking do that. Two-Bit could do that!"

A low rumble shot across the sky and rain drops fell against the window doing their races. Soda's heart sank hoping Darry had found Ponyboy. He already had bad temperatures, rain wasn't going to warm him up. Looking up at the clock, it was really late. "And of course I don't feel the least bit tired," Soda said throwing his head back in near boredom, "I really need to stop talking to myself."

As Soda was about to head back to the couch, it happened again. Scratch...scratch...scratch. Darry would kill me if I brought a cat into the house, Soda thought to himself. He raced to the back door and swung it open again. Soda didn't even get a chance to look down as a sudden gust of wind hit him in the face. With one good push, Soda got the door shut. Suddenly the scratching was louder, and definitely closer.

Soda leaned himself against the door and listened closely. Slowly he looked down towards the table. Damn cat is under the table, Soda tried telling himself. But his pounding heart told him otherwise. Slowly and carefully, Soda bent his legs in a sitting-like position. Then he began bending his back over. Moving his head down to look under the table.

There was Ponyboy, scratching at the bottom of the table. Staring at Soda with the most dilated pupils he had ever seen. "Pony?" Soda almost whispered. He slid over to the table and pulled Pony from underneath.

"Pony! What are you doing?" Soda began shaking him. Before he knew it, Pony's pupils went back to normal in an instant. He looked around for a moment.

"What's going on?" he asked, "Did I do something again?" Soda pulled Pony close. Both of them were choking back tears.

"It's okay Pony," Soda soothed, "Everything's fine. It wasn't anything bad this time, I promise. Let's get you to bed."

"No!" Pony barked, "I want to sleep down here with you. I am so sick of all the things I do and I want to be watched!"

"Pony, I can watch you in our bed too," Soda said.

Pony shook his head, "I want to stay down here. Please."

Soda didn't see a reason to argue. There wasn't a real issue with sleeping on the couch. "Okay, get to the couch and I'll get something to keep you real warm."

After Pony was settled, Soda decided to take his temperature. It was at 95. Soda still wasn't satisfied with that. Still a few degrees off. Soda sat in the armchair and began watching TV until Pony fell fast asleep.

The next day Pony was moved upstairs into his room. Darry knew he would get more rest that way. He had to go to work for awhile and left Soda and Steve to keep an eye on him.

"I won't be long. If anything does happen, call me," Darry said.

"Will do," Soda agreed and watched his older brother leave. Steve was already told what happened last night from Soda. As Soda expected, he got an idea to the event.

"Did you look under the table?" Steve asked.

Soda shrugged, "No, I was so freaked out. Why?"

Steve walked into the kitchen with Soda at his heels. "Help me with this." Both the boys flipped the table on it's side as quietly as possible. The boys almost jumped. Pony had definitely scratched something into the table. "Damn your brother has some nails."

Kneeling down, the boys took a closer look. It was a near perfect message and the boys looked at each other and then back at the engraving.

'Kill them all.'


	9. Chapter 9

No one said anything to Pony about the table. As soon as Darry saw it, he had the boys flip it back over immediately. Pony barely remembered anything he did, there was no need to get him worked up.

"Don't worry guys, I have made an appointment for him tomorrow. With a therapist, except he's going to come here. I told him Pony's so physically ill I didn't want to move him around too much."

"When is he coming?" Soda asked.

"Around ten," Darry replied.

"And what if that doesn't work?" Steve asked.

Darry sighed, "As of right now, I don't know. It's something though, it's a step to help find out what's wrong. And Soda, I want you to go find Johnny. I think if he spends the night, it will help relax Pony for tomorrow."

Soda nodded, "Want to come with Steve?"

"Yeah sure. Do you need us to stop anywhere or anything?" Steve asked as they headed for the front door.

"No," Darry shook his head, "I will be starting dinner in a couple hours though so try to be back by then."

The next morning the therapist arrived. His name was Dr. Phillip Nortonson. He was average height and looked maybe in his forties. All he brought with him were a few pens and a clipboard with paper. Soda figured he was just going to ask some questions and write Pony's answers down. Not like he was the type of doctor to do check ups and blood tests.

"Why don't you go ahead and bring him down now," Dr. Nortonson said, "I am going to ask you two to stay upstairs though for this first part of the questioning."

Soda nodded as he followed Darry upstairs. He waited in Darry's room as he carried Ponyboy down. Darry soon joined Soda and shut the door. Surprisingly, Soda felt patient about waiting. Each minute passing felt like an extra step closer to some relief.

"Do you think he's going to question us too?" Soda asked.

"Probably. Nothing to worry over though, it's not like he's a detective or something. It would be for Pony's sake. Probably just be questions on what we have been noticing. Like any other doctor," Darry explained.

Soda nodded, "I wonder if any of Pony's episodes will happen while he's here."

"Oddly, I hope so, because I don't have the slightest idea how I'll explain that one to him. The best I can describe it is that someone else is taking over Pony and making him do things. Because it's not Pony, it is, but it isn't. You know?" Darry asked.

"Well yeah, because Pony doesn't even remember these events. He doesn't remember doing these things or anything."

"But then there's also the physical stuff. His temperature for one thing. That is so...mind boggling, I don't know how his body is that cold and not...having more drastic damage," Darry said rubbing his temples, "I'll just see what this doctor has to say and then bring Pony back to the doctor's office and talk to him about it. Maybe have Pony checked out again. It's driving me crazy that we aren't getting any results. If anything, it's just getting worse."

Soda nodded. He listened intently for awhile and suddenly said, "Do you think it's weird we can't even hear the slightest mumble down there? I know the door's shut, but I have always been able to hear people downstairs." Darry shrugged and got up. Of course, ninety percent of the time the gang was over, so it was usually loud downstairs and that's why anything could be heard from the second floor. But it's not like the doctor would be whispering to Pony. Opening the door, Darry listened. It was dead silent. That did seem odd. Darry walked out into the hallway and soon Soda was behind him. They both began walking down the stairs at a normal pace. Neither of them knew how to feel or react at the sight in front of them.

Pony was still on the couch. Dr. Nortonson in the armchair. Both of them were staring into each other's eyes. Neither of them moved or made a single noise.


	10. Chapter 10

"Dr. Nortonson?" Darry asked shaking him. Soda didn't even move from the stairs. He was too frightened. He almost wanted to puke. This was all just becoming too much.

"Dr. Nortonson? What's going on?" Darry asked looking back at Pony, as if he was asking him what happened to the doctor. Suddenly the house rocked. It was like an earthquake, but it ended as soon as it started. It was enough to startle the two brothers though. The few shakes were enough to snap Dr. Nortonson out of his trance too.

"Doctor?" Darry asked, "Are you okay?" Soda was holding onto the stair railing expecting more shakes. Pony was still motionless on the couch.

"Oh God..." Dr. Nortonson mumbled looking around.

"What?" Darry asked, "It's okay, it was just a little rumble. It's done."

"I...just saw the most terrifying thing...I have to go..."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Darry asked following the doctor to the door. He couldn't have been talking about the rumble. In seconds he was outside and Darry was practically chasing him for answers.

Soda gulped and turned to the couch. Pony had turned his head and was suddenly staring at him, making Soda jump. "What did you do to him?"

Pony just stared. Soda was so frustrated he walked over to the couch and shook his little brother uncontrollably. "What did you do! What is happening to you!"

Darry walked back in and grabbed Soda, "Soda stopit!" It was too late though. Pony lurched forward and vomited on the floor.

It wasn't until the evening when Soda left his room. He felt bad for making Ponyboy sick, but god damn he was getting frustrated at this situation. Steve walked in and joined Soda in the living room where Pony was passed out on the couch.

"You seemed stressed on the phone Soda," Steve said. He figured something happened again. Something new that will cost Steve a night's sleep again.

Soda nodded, "That doctor didn't do shit. He said he saw the most terrifying thing, but then took off."

"That's...odd," Steve commented, "But it doesn't surprise me."

Soda groaned, "I know. Did you feel the shake?"

"What shake?" Steve asked.

Soda shook his head. He put his face in his hands. Of course this probably only happened at their house. Or Soda was just going crazy. Yes, that was it. Soda was going insane. 'I'll die in a soft room.'

"Where's Darry?" Steve asked changing the subject.

"In his room trying to figure out our next move. Whatever that could mean"

Steve nodded, "Soda, I got to tell you something."

Soda looked over at his best friend, "What?"

"Okay, actually Two-Bit found this out, but is too scared to come over."

"What is it?" Soda asked urgently.

"Well...Two-Bit went to the library..."

Soda couldn't help but smirk, "So this is a joke?"

"No," Steve shook his head not helping but smile, "Believe it or not." Soda felt kind of bad for smirking, but Two-Bit going to the library was really rare. Any of the greasers going to the library was rare. A lot of strange things were happening though.

Soda rolled his eyes, "Go on."

"He was looking up stuff about Pony, and he came upon something interesting."

"What?" Soda asked becoming interested. If there was some kind of lead, even from Two-Bit, the Curtis brothers would leap on it.

Steve sighed, "Brace yourself. I didn't believe Two-Bit...at first."

Soda gave Steve a look.

"Okay just listen. Two-Bit read about some paranormal stuff. Like demon shit. It talked about how a demon or evil spirit can find a way to take over a human body and possess it."

Soda thought for a second and then got up, "Bullshit. You and Two-Bit can quit with your jokes about this."

"Soda stop!" Steve said getting up and following Soda to the kitchen, "This is not a joke! We actually care about the kid and are scared for him and you and Darry. The things that Pony has been doing or saying, is all in this book. Pony's body being freezing. Him not remembering acts that he commits. Being sick. It's all him! It's some ghostly shit!"

Soda just couldn't wrap his head around this idea. That was ridiculous. Ghosts and demons taking over Pony. Soda couldn't help but admit it seemed something else was making Pony do these things, but how could Steve be thinking as far as a demon?

"Right, so you're saying our house is haunted?" Soda asked.

"No," Steve shook his head, "Pony is."


End file.
